The Power of Love
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Hermione entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Mais un accident a changé sa vie. Comment va t elle faire à Poudlard, la vue en moins? RemusHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, une nouvelle fic! Hum… Je sais, je devrais pas, mdr. **

**_Disclaimer_: Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment… Tout à JKR! Sauf l'intrigue! Qui n'est pas de moi non plus, d'ailleurs! C'est _le Saut de l'Ange_ qui a trouvé cette histoire! (Mais c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, quand même, mdr)**

**_Résumé_: Hermione entre à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Mais sa vie a changée. Comment vivra-t-elle son année à Poudlard, ayant perdu la vue?**

**_Pairing: _ Vous ne serez pas dupes longtemps, venant de moi, mdr! Donc, c'est une Remus/Hermione…**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapitre Un.**

Hermione était heureuse de revenir à Poudlard. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Seulement cette fois, tout était différent. Tellement différent…

"Hermione, tout va bien?" demanda Harry, inquiet. "Tu ne dis rien depuis un moment"

"Si, ça va Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…"

Oui, elle réfléchissait…elle ne faisait que ça depuis cet été. Comment allait-elle faire à Poudlard? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme avant. C'était impossible. Et pour aller d'un cours à l'autre? Elle savait que Harry et Ron étaient toujours là, mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer à eux tout le temps. Ils avaient été déjà remarquablement adorables pendant les vacances. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire? Elle sentit le train s'ébranler, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pré au Lard.

"Tu viens, Hermione? On est arrivés"

Ron porta la valise d'Hermione tandis que Harry lui prenait la main. Ils longèrent les couloirs étroits du train pour en sortir.

"Attention, il y a les marches, Hermione"

La jeune fille descendit précautionneusement les marches, Harry lui tenant le bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les diligences qui les conduirent au château. A peine eurent-ils franchit les portes du Grand Hall, que Minerva McGonagall vint vers eux.

"Bonsoir Potter, Weasley" dit-elle de sa voix dure habituelle. Puis elle prit une voix plus douce pour s'adresser à Hermione. "Bonsoir Miss Granger. Le Directeur voudrait vous voir, vous voulez bien me suivre?"

Hermione hocha la tête, et Harry lui lâcha le bras. "On t'attend dans la Grande Salle, Mione"

"D'accord" dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

"Prenez mon bras, Miss Granger" dit doucement Minerva.

Hermione crocha alors son bras à celui de son professeur, et elles se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le bureau du Directeur. Elles montèrent les escaliers, et McGonagall frappa à la porte de bois.

"Entrez, Minerva"

Elle s'éxécuta, et entra dans le bureau avec Hermione.

"Bonsoir Hermione" dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie"

Minerva la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle s'assit avec précaution.

"Je suis navré pour votre accident, Hermione" continua Albus. "Et je me doute que cela ne va pas faciliter votre vie quotidienne"

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

"Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici. J'aimerai vous proposer une aide"

"Une aide?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'accepter. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien pour vous d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous guider, et pour vous aider. Je ne doute pas que vos amis le feront, Hermione, mais ils ne pourront pas être là à chaque minute. C'est pourquoi je vous propose qu'une personne soit engagée pour être là pour vous"

"Mais…je ne veux pas être un poids pour qui que ce soit" dit-elle. "Cette personne ne pourra pas me supporter à longueur de journée"

"Hermione, vous êtes une personne charmante. Je puis vous assurer que cette personne vous 'supportera' comme vous le dîtes, toute la journée. Et libre à vous de lui laisser des moments de libres. Vous acceptez, Hermione?"

"Je…je suppose que ce serait mieux, oui. Mais vous êtes sûr que ça n'embêtera pas la personne?"

"Je t'assure que ça ne m'embêtera pas le moins du monde, Hermione" dit une voix douce et rauque.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant une voix à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas sentit sa présence. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite.

"Professeur Lupin!"

Lupin eut un petit rire. "Appelle-moi Remus"

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques instants. "C'est…c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de moi?"

"Oui, si tu le veux, bien entendu" dit-il de sa voix douce.

"Mais…je ne veux pas vous embêter, Professeur-"

"Remus, pas Professeur"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Hermione. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire. Je serai heureux de te venir en aide"

Hermione soupira. "Très bien. Mais je tiens à vous payer pour ça"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Hermione" dit Dumbledore. "Ceci est mon affaire"

"Non, c'est à moi de le payer!"

"Hermione, non. Et on s'occupera de ça plus tard. On devrait tous y aller, les première année ne vont pas tarder à arriver" dit Albus en se levant.

Remus se leva à son tour, et prit le bras d'Hermione. Elle se leva à son tour, et sortit du bureau, accrochée au bras de Lupin.

OoO 

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! **

**Bizz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**

**BONNE ANNEE 2006 A TOUS!**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Wow…oO Je vous aime, revieweurs adorés! Gosh, vous avez vu le nombre de reviews! Je m'en remets pas… MERCI! Merci, merci, merci! **

**Les réponses aux reviews ne sont pas encore sur mon blog, je n'arrive pas à y accéder pour le moment. Elles y seront plus tard!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, par les portes principales, Hermione sentit que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Evidemment, elle était sûre que son histoire avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard. Hermione Granger qui avait perdu la vue, ça allait se savoir…Elle s'agrippa instinctivement au bras de Lupin, qui posa sa main sur la sienne, d'un geste apaisant.

"Ne fais pas attention, Hermione" murmura-t-il.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa table, où il la laissa au soin de Harry et Ron, et gagna la table des professeurs. Les deux garçons regardèrent Remus d'un air ébahi, mais il leur fit simplement un petit sourire, et un petit signe signifiant qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que Lupin fait ici?" demanda Harry.

"Il…il est là pour moi"

"Pour toi?"

"Oui…Dumbledore l'a engagé pour qu'il…m'aide, qu'il m'assiste"

"Mais on peut le faire nous!" s'écria Ron.

"Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là pour moi, vous aurez du boulot aussi, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous!"

"Mais tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour nous, Mione!" dit Harry.

"Harry…crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça"

Le jeune homme soupira. "Bien, c'est comme tu veux, Mione…"

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et la nouvelle promotion de première année de Poudlard fit son entrée, derrière le professeur McGonagall. Ils regardaient tous la Grande Salle, l'air apeuré ou émerveillé. Hermione arrivait à sentir une certaine tension qui émanait d'eux… Elle avait développé certains sens depuis son accident. Et elle ressentait parfois les émotions des autres quand elles étaient fortes. Et toute cette concentration d'élèves…

La Répartition suivit, puis Dumbledore prit la parole pour son habituel discours de début d'année.

"Bonjour à tous, chers élèves! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants! Je serai bref. Je voudrais simplement vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Lupin, qui haussa les sourcils. Dumbledore eut un sourire.

"Non, ce n'est pas Remus Lupin. Mais sa voisine de table, le professeur Lyana Penenroz"

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs inclina brièvement la tête. Elle dégageait quelque chose de majestueux, et les applaudissements tardèrent à arriver, tous les élèves étant éberlués devant leur nouveau professeur.

"Merci pour elle" reprit Dumbledore. "Je vous laisse à présent à notre somptueux festin"

Des plats aux aspects plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent immédiatement sur les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture, Ron le premier, et Harry servit Hermione selon ses goûts.

"Dis moi, Harry, comment…comment elle est la prof de DCFM?" demanda Hermione.

"Très belle, si tu veux mon avis" dit Harry d'un ton amusé. "Elle a de très longs cheveux noirs, et elle est très…comment dire? Majestueuse, gracieuse, et à vrai dire, elle me fait un peu peur…"

XxOxX

A la fin du repas, alors que tous les élèves commençaient à se lever pour gagner leurs salle communes respectives, Lupin vint rejoindre le Trio à la table de Gryffondor.

"Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Ron" dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"Bonsoir Professeur, on est content de vous revoir!" dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Remus, pas 'Professeur', s'il te plait, Harry"

"Bien, Remus"

Lupin sourit. "C'est mieux. Je suis content de vous revoir aussi. Mais il se fait tard, on discutera demain. Hermione, tu veux que je te raccompagne à la Salle Commune?"

"Oh, non, ça ira, je vais suivre Ron et Harry, merci Remus" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Comme tu veux" dit doucement Remus. "Au fait…" Il sortit une chaîne avec un médaillon de sa poche, et la passa autour du cou de la jeune fille. "Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à tenir fermement cette pierre dans ta main, en pensant à moi. J'ai la même avec moi, et elle chauffera quand tu m'appelleras"

Hermione hocha la tête. "D'accord Remus, merci beaucoup"

"Je t'en prie. Bonne nuit à vous trois"

"Bonne nuit Remus!"

Lupin leur sourit et il sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées. Harry et Ron prirent chacun Hermione par un bras, et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

**Faites-moi savoir si ça vous a plu! **

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre! MERCI encore à tous pour vos reviews! Mon blog pour les réponses aux reviews ne remarche toujours pas, ça m'énerve, donc je vais en créer un autre, et je mettrai l'adresse dans ma bio!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. D'habitude, l'obscurité la calmait, et l'endormait. Mais à présent, elle était toujours dans l'obscurité… Avec un soupir, elle dégagea sa couette, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle sortit à tâtons de son dortoir, et descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle trouva place dans le canapé. Soupirant encore une fois, elle n'essaya pas d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Comment allait-elle vivre? Avant, elle aurait prit un livre, et l'aurait lu jusqu'à s'endormir dessus. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire, et ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Le médecin l'avait prévenue que c'était irrémédiable.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour elle. Harry et Ron avaient été adorables avec elle cet été, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, chez qui elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines. Même durant la semaine passé au 12 square Grimmaurd, où elle était venue pour rester avec Harry, qui avait dû venir dans cette maison contre son gré, les membres de l'Ordre avaient été très attentionnés. Kingsley et Tonks particulièrement. Severus Rogue avait même été _un peu_ moins désagréable. Elle n'avait pas rencontré Remus durant cette semaine, étant donné qu'il était parti en mission.

Remus. Elle était surprise que Dumbledore l'ai choisi pour l'aider. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire pour l'Ordre, que de rester avec elle à Poudlard. Elle en était néanmoins heureuse, elle avait toujours apprécié Remus, ils avaient souvent eu de longues discussions intéressantes ensemble, pendant les vacances précédentes, au square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et en plus, c'était un homme adorable.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entrer en courant.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Professeur Lupin?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Tu m'as appelé?"

"N-non"

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. "Si, j'ai sentit le médaillon chauffer"

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait tenu le médaillon tout en pensant à lui. Elle rougit légèrement de confusion. "Oh, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention… J'ai dû vous réveiller, je suis vraiment navrée…"

Remus soupira de soulagement. "C'est rien. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose" Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle. "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non…et je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est"

"Il est cinq heures, Hermione"

"Oh…je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ai réveillé vraiment tôt…"

"C'est rien Hermione, c'est pas grave. Je me lève tôt, de toutes manières"

Elle hocha la tête. Il se tourna doucement vers elle, et fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux briller de larmes, à la pâle lumière de la lune.

"Hermione, tout va bien?"

Elle renifla et hocha encore la tête.

"Si tu veux parler, je suis là, Hermione…"

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes une fois de plus, et éclata en sanglots. Remus la prit doucement dans ses bras.

"Pleure, ça fait du bien, parfois"

Elle se laissa contre son épaule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la berça doucement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes, et se dégagea lentement de son étreinte. Il ne dit rien. Si elle voulait parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même, il ne voulait la forcer à rien.

"Ce n'est pas facile" murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence.

"J'imagine, Hermione" dit-il doucement.

"Je…je ne peux plus lire. Ça me manque. Et…ne plus voir les gens, c'est vraiment…horrible. Discuter avec quelqu'un sans le voir. Ne plus pouvoir regarder un film. Ne plus pouvoir regarder les paysages. Ne plus rien voir. Que…que le noir, l'obscurité totale" Remus lui prit doucement la main, et elle continua. "Et…j'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde. Je ne peux pas me déplacer sans quelqu'un pour me tenir le bras, et pour me dire où aller…"

Il lui serra un peu la main. "Hermione, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es un fardeau pour personne. Harry et Ron tiennent beaucoup à toi, tu le sais"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, mais…ils ne vont pas rester 24 heures sur 24 avec moi!"

Remus sourit doucement. "C'est pour ça que je suis là, tu as oublié?"

"Mais vous aussi, je dois vous embêter, je-"

Il la fit taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Non, Hermione, tu ne m'embêtes absolument pas. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider"

"Merci Professeur…" dit-elle doucement.

"Remus. Pas professeur"

Elle sourit légèrement. "Désolée, je vais avoir un peu de mal à m'habituer…"

"Dis-moi Hermione…je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça, mais…comment c'est arrivé? Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus"

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. "Un accident de voiture…On rentrait du restaurant, c'était l'anniversaire de mon père. Et…et il était tard. Et une voiture nous a percuté de plein fouet, le conducteur n'avait pas respecté la priorité à droite. Le pare-brise a explosé sous le choc, et j'ai reçu des éclats de verre dans les yeux…" dit-elle douloureusement.

"Oh, je suis désolé. Et tes parents?"

"Ma mère est encore à l'hôpital, elle a eu les deux jambes cassées. Et mon père s'en est sorti avec un bras cassé…"

Remus lui reprit la main. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Hermione"

"Merci, Pro-Remus"

"Et n'oublie pas que si tu veux parler, je suis toujours là" Elle hocha la tête. "Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, les cours ne commencent que dans trois heures…"

"Oui, je vais réessayer, vous avez raison" Elle se leva du canapé et Remus lâcha sa main, se levant à son tour. "Merci encore, Professeur"

"Remus. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton dortoir?"

"Juste aux escaliers, s'il vous plait. De toutes manières, vous ne pouvez pas monter…"

Il sourit en lui prenant le bras. "On t'as déjà parlé des Maraudeurs, non?"

"Oui…"

"Et tu crois vraiment que les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas accéder à toutes les pièces du château?"

"Vous pouviez aller dans le dortoir des filles!"

"Evidemment" dit-il avec un petit rire. Il la laissa au pied des escaliers. "Essaye de dormir, Hermione, je t'attends devant la salle commune tout à l'heure"

"D'accord, merci encore, et désolée pour le dérangement"

"Ce n'est rien. Va dormir"

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et sortit de la salle commune. Hermione remonta à son dortoir, se glissa dans son lit et n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir…

OoOoOoO 

**Voilà! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous…**

**En tout cas, MERCI à tous pour vos reviews! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir autant! Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur mon blog, adresse dans ma bio.**

**Un petit _disclaimer_ pour la route: Les personnages et le monde de HP sont à _JK Rowling_, l'idée de l'histoire est au _Saut de l'Ange_, et Lyana Penenroz, la prof de DCFM est à _Lady Lyanna_ :D (j'écris quand même l'histoire, dans le lot, mdr)**

**Enjoy! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-"Hermione…Hermione…c'est l'heure de se lever…"

La jeune fille se retourna et s'étira doucement.

-"Remus?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-"Oui, c'est moi. Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, tu devrais te lever."

-"Quinze minutes! Je vais être en retard!"

-"Tu devrais aller te préparer. Je t'ai emmené un verre de jus de citrouille et un croissant. Ça ira plus vite que de descendre à la Grande Salle."

-"Oh, merci beaucoup Remus!"

Elle lui serra doucement la main en guise de remerciement, puis se leva de son lit et se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain, emportant les vêtements qu'elle avait au bout de son lit.

Remus soupira doucement, assis sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait.

Hermione revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, prête. Elle rejoint Remus au bord de son lit, et il lui donna son verre et son croissant.

-"Mais Remus… comment vous avez-fait pour monter ici?"

-"Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, ma chère" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle eut un petit rire. "Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai du mal à vous imaginer en train de venir dans le dortoir des filles…"

Remus sourit un peu plus. "A vrai dire, c'était surtout James et Sirius qui venaient. Je suivais de temps en temps, plus pour calmer le jeu qu'autre chose."

Hermione hocha la tête et avala sa dernière bouchée de croissant. "Vous pourriez regarder mon emploi du temps pour savoir à quel cours je dois me rendre?"

-"Bien entendu" Il en sortit en exemplaire de sa poche. "Tu as Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, avec le professeur Penenroz"

-"Oh. Vous lui avez déjà parlé? Harry m'a dit qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur…" dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Remus rit légèrement. "Disons qu'elle est un peu froide et distante. Mais peut-être est-ce dû à sa condition d'elfe…"

Hermione resta surprise. "Elfe? C'est une elfe?"

-"Oui, une elfe des bois"

-"Mais que fait une elfe à Poudlard?"

-"Dumbledore lui a demandé de venir enseigner. Ca vous fait un vrai professeur de Défense, pour une fois" dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Hermione secoue la tête. "Vous étiez un vrai professeur de Défense, Remus!"

Il sourit doucement. "Tu es gentille. Mais maintenant, il faut aller en cours, ou tu vas finir par être en retard"

Elle se leva précipitament. "Je déteste être en retard!"

Remus se leva également et lui prit le bras. "Allons-y, alors!"

Ils sortirent tous deux du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Ils pressèrent le pas dans les couloirs, pour arriver enfin dans la salle de Défense, juste au moment où les élèves entraient.

-"Je te laisse là. A tout à l'heure, Hermione" lui murmura-t-il.

-"Merci Remus" lui murmura-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, et de suivre les autres élèves, Harry l'ayant rejoint pour la prendre par le bras.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans les premiers rangs, avec Ron. Le professeur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée.

-"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Lyana Penenroz, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal"

-"Bonjour professeur!" scandèrent quelques élèves.

-"Nous allons commencer l'année par les Sirènes…"

OoOoOoO

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient tous trois à la table de Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure de déjeuner.

-"La nouvelle prof de Défense me fait froid dans le dos…" dit Ginny.

-"Elle est tellement belle…" dit Ron, le regard rêveur.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Remus les rejoint, s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

-"Hey, Remus, tu as parlé à la nouvelle prof de Défense?" lui demanda Harry.

Lupin hocha la tête. "Oui, un peu…"

-"Et tu en penses quoi?"

Remus haussa les sourcils. "Ce que j'en pense? Eh bien…"

-"Elle est belle, hein?" dit Ron , son regard toujours rêveur.

-"Oh…oui, c'est indéniable." Dit Remus, amusé. "Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait, en tout cas, pour les cours"

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, elle a l'air d'être une bonne prof." Il regarda l'heure. "Oh non…C'est l'heure."

-"Quel cours?" demanda Remus.

-"Potions…" gémit Harry.

-"Bonne chance!" dit Remus en souriant en coin.

-"Mouais…" dit Harry en se levant.

-"Oh non! J'ai oublié mon chaudron dans mon dortoir!" s'écria Hermione, catastrophée.

-"Je vais le chercher. Allez en cours, je te l'amène, Hermione" dit Remus en se levant.

-"Merci, Remus…"

Lupin sourit légèrement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

OoOoOoOoO

-"Cette potion est excessivement dangereuse à manipuler! Si l'un d'entre vous-"

Rogue fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

-"Entrez!" vociféra-t-il.

Remus ouvrit la porte. "Excuse-moi, Severus. Je viens simplement apporter son chaudron à Hermione."

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais alors que Remus traversait la salle pour porter son chaudron à Hermione.

-"Tu as tant de mal que ça à te trouver un job, pauvre lycanthrope? Faire la bonniche pour Miss Je Sais Tout, tu es descendu encore plus bas que tu ne l'étais déjà…"

Voyant qu'Hermione allait répondre quelque chose, Remus posa sa main sur son bras et lui murmura:

-"Laisse le dire, Hermione, ça fait bien longtemps que ce qu'il dit ne m'atteint plus"

-"Mais-"

-"Non, laisse." Lupin se retourna lentement et traversa la salle. Il dit de sa voix calme: "On dirait que tu t'es encore fait distancer pour le poste de Défense, Severus. Après un loup-garou, une Elfe. Tu ne te sens pas trop rabaissé?" Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la salle.

La plupart des Serpentards jetaient des regards noirs à la porte que venait de refermer Remus, murmurant entre eux. Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur joie, se promettant d'aller féliciter Lupin plus tard.

OoOoOoO Et voilà! 

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Miss Lup' Lup'. **


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre!**

**Bon, on a l'impression que l'histoire stagne un peu, mais ça avancera plus tard, vous en faites pas! Mdr!**

**Il est pour toi ma Klo0nah ce chapitre! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews! Les réponses sont sur mon blog!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoO**

Ce fut à peine si une fête ne fut pas donnée chez les Gryffondors pour Lupin. Il était le héros du jour, et même plus, car durant quelques jours, il recevait les félicitations des élèves quand il en croisait dans les couloirs.

-"Et maintenant, on a quoi?" demanda Ron à Harry, qui examinait leur emploi du temps.

-"Hem... Soins aux Créatures Magiques!"

Ron grimaça un peu. Il n'aimait déjà pas spécialement ce cours quand c'était Hagrid qui l'enseignait, alors avec un autre professeur...

Ils se dirigèrent donc à l'extérieur du château, dans le parc, accompagnés d'Hermione. Le professeur attendait tranquillement ses élèves, assis sur les tables en tréteaux. La gent fémine semblait l'apprécier particulièrement, d'ailleurs, remarqua Harry, observant les filles observer le nouveau professeur avec un air presque gourmand.

-"Approchez, approchez!" clama le professeur, même ça s'adressait plus aux garçons qu'aux filles, qui elles, s'étaient rapprochées autant qu'elles pouvaient. "Je suis le professeur Sheridan, et je vais donc vous enseignez cette année les Soins aux Créatures Magiques! Avant de commencer: des questions?"

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor leva rapidement la main. "Vous êtes célibataire?"

OoOoOoO 

-"Tu sais où est Hermione?" demanda Harry à Ron en rentrant dans la salle commune.

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec toi!"

-"Elle était avec moi, mais je l'ai laissée cinq minutes, et quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là!"

-"Mais... enfin elle a pas pu aller bien loin! Tu l'as cherchée?"

-"Oui, dans les environs... Mais je pensais qu'elle était peut-être rentrée ici."

-"T'es allé voir Lupin?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, tu crois qu'elle est allée le voir?"

-"On sait jamais" dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

OoOoOoO 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons frappaient aux appartements de Lupin.

-"Ron? Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Remus en ouvrant la porte.

-"Hermione est avec vous?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Non... non, pourquoi?"

-"On sait pas où elle est!"

-"Comment ça?" s'inquiéta Lupin. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-"J'étais avec elle... et puis, je sais pas... elle est partie!"

Remus soupira. "Rentrez à votre salle commune, je vais la chercher."

-"Mais-" protesta Harry.

-"Non. Rentrez." Dit fermement Lupin en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

OoOoOoO 

Remus parcourait tout le château, ouvrant toutes les salles de classe. C'est une fois arrivé dans la tour d'astronomie, dernier endroit où il n'avait pas regardé, qu'il entendit des pleurs.

-"Hermione?"

La jeune fille, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre, sursauta en entendant une voix.

-"Re-Remus?" sanglota-t-elle.

Il s'approcha lentement. "Oui, c'est moi… On s'inquiétait pour toi, on ne te trouvait nulle part." Il s'accroupit en face d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione?"

-"Rien…c'est rien…un…un coup de blues"

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Un gros coup de blues, alors…"

-"Je veux pas vous embêter encore plus, Remus"

-"M'embêter? Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas, tu le sais bien, voyons. Allez, sèche tes larmes et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas…"

Il tendit le bras et passa son pouce sur la joue d'Hermione, essuyant une larme.

-"Ce qui ne va pas? Je suis aveugle, voilà ce qui ne va pas!" murmura Hermione. "Je…je ne peux rien faire! Rien du tout! Je ne peux plus lire! Vous vous rendez compte?" Elle soupira. "Et…je suis un fardeau, pour tout le monde. Pour vous, pour Harry, pour Ron, pour les professeurs. Pour moi-même…"

Remus s'assit à ses côtés, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione vint instinctivement se blottir dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes de sa voix douce et grave.

OoOoO 

-"Vous saviez que Sheridan avait craqué pour Penenroz?"

-"Penenroz? La prof de Défense? Mais elle est…elle est…"

-"Magnifique" finit Ron dans un soupir rêveur.

-"Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble!" dit Ginny avec un sourire. "C'est vrai, ils sont beaux tous les deux!"

-"C'est surtout Sheridan que tu trouves beau, non?" dit Harry, taquin.

-"Oh que oui!" acquiesça Ginny en hochant vivement la tête.

-"Enfin quand même, le pauvre! Une Elfe! Ils sont pas réputés pour être aimables!"

-"Rabat-joie! C'est tellement romantique!" soupira Parvati.

OoOoO 

-"Là…ça va mieux?" demanda doucement Lupin à Hermione, toujours blottie contre lui.

Elle hocha la tête et murmura: "Oui, merci Remus…merci"

Il sourit doucement. "De rien, voyons. Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune?"

-"Oui…s'il vous plait"

-"Hermione… tu ne pourrais pas me tutoyer?"

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé. "Je fais déjà un effort monumental en vous appelant Remus, vous savez…"

Il sourit. "Alors fait un petit effort supplémentaire…"

-"Je vais essayer…"

OoOoO 

Arrivés devant la salle commune, Hermione prit Remus dans ses bras.

-"Merci, encore merci. Vous êtes toujours là quand il faut!"

-"J'essaye… Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu as besoin de moi. Même quand tu vas bien, tu sais." Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-"Promis, Remus! Bonne nuit!"

-"Bonne nuit Hermione…" dit-il doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Cette nuit-là, les rêves d'Hermione furent ponctués d'une voix douce et grave, et d'éclats dorés…

OoOoOoO 

**Et voilà! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz à tous,**

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


End file.
